


Happy Birthday Good Cop

by gentlemanofquality



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Cops, Gay Lego Clones...., Gen, I wrote this while listening to daft punk so it must be good, M/M, Police, Post-Movie, Self-cest, gay lego clone cop FEELS, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemanofquality/pseuds/gentlemanofquality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharing a body can get annoying, so good cop and bad cop split up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Good Cop

Bad Cop clicks the head of the minifigure onto its torso and steps back, not daring to breathe. For a moment, the eyes behind the glasses are closed and Bad Cop thinks he’s failed _again_ , that his partner will never have a body of his own – but then Good Cop opens his eyes and grins, ecstatic to look Bad Cop in the eyes for the first time ever.

 

Good Cop chooses to dress differently when in his own body. He requests plainclothes, not the black and grey uniform in which Bad Cop feels so comfortable. He wears pastel colored sweaters and corduroy slacks, as soft and sweet in both dress and personality as Bad Cop is crisp and severe. The force gives him an apartment of his own that he decorates with pictures of all the friends he made in the battle with Lord Business. He frequently invites Emmett and Princess Unikitty to tea. He thrives.

Bad Cop now eats chicken legs for dinner alone in a sparsely furnished apartment, a dull ache in the pit of his torso, finding himself missing the flowers and picture frames Good Cop was so fond of placing around the place whenever he was in control. He begins spending more time at his desk than on the field. He often finds himself waiting for replies to his words that never come. He stagnates.

 

It’s two months after Bad Cop gave Good Cop his body. Bad Cop is banging his claw hands on the keyboard of his computer, not really entering any information but more trying to _appear_ busy when Good Cop sticks his head in the door and asks him to dinner. They have separate offices now that Good Cop and Bad Cop are no longer de facto assigned to the same cases, and a single hallway has become a trench between them deeper than Atlantis. Bad Cop pretends he doesn’t notice the other minifig at first, muttering something about light brick theft as he types, then he exaggeratedly double takes.

“Good Cop! Didn’t see you there!”

Good Cop is not perturbed by Bad Cop’s rudeness. He just enters the room and leans on the side of the desk, coffee cup in hand and sweater a pale blue. “How’s work going, Bad Cop?”

Bad Cop mumbles something unintelligible, edging slightly away from his former other half.

“I feel like we’ve been so busy we haven’t spent any time together lately!”

“I’d say that’s a fair assessment…” Bad Cop grumbles.

Good Cop puts a hand on the joint between Bad Cop’s arm and torso. “How do you feel about getting dinner tonight?”

 

Dinner is a fancy affair, mainly croissants. Bad Cop hasn’t eaten out since the split. He doesn’t have anyone to go with. The waiter is harried and doesn’t stop by their table too often, so the two of them try to fill the silence by talking about work, about Emmett’s attempts to lead Bricksburg into democracy, about the new programming on tv… And yet they both end up staring at their empty plates

As they’re waiting for the check, Good Cop finally blurts what’s been on his mind all night:

“Bad Cop, do you ever get lonely?”

The only response the friendly minifig gets is a muffled choking noise.

He continues, “Don’t get me wrong, I love having a body! I’ve never been able to dress how I want before or spend an entire conversation without interrupting myself!” He takes a slow sip of water. “But sometimes… Sometimes I miss being with you, Bad Cop!” His eyes are wide and earnest, his glasses slipping down his face a little.

Bad Cop’s stoic countenance goes fire-engine red.

“Bad Cop?” Good Cop blinks in concern. “Are you okay?”

Bad Cop looks away, even though his partner can’t see behind his mirrored sunglasses. He coughs a little, then mutters, “Er… I miss you… sometimes… too…”

Good Cop’s smile grows as wide and bright as Bad Cop has ever seen it. Maybe he’s imagining things, but Good Cop seems to be blushing too.

“Separate or together?”

The two cops jump. The waiter looks expectantly at them, holding a check.

“Are you paying separately or together?”

Good Cop answers and Bad Cop, absolutely crimson, replies simultaneously.

“Together!”

 

Good Cop’s apartment is cluttered and cute and kitschy. Sometimes Bad Cop finds it infuriating and has to retreat to the room he’s claimed as “his” to rest in the greys and blacks that match his uniform and the timbre of his thoughts. But other times he sits on the double decker couch  among pillows and listens to Benny talk about spaceships or Batman talk about his adventures with Han and Lando and he drinks tea and is _civil_ and he can do it because Good Cop is next to him, smiling and nodding and holding his hand.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i want the lego movie tag to be a safe happy place...


End file.
